


Handsome Jack's "surprise" fiasco on Rhys' perfect day

by ThePaperYomiko



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaperYomiko/pseuds/ThePaperYomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rhys and Jack's big day. Jack adds a "special" touch to the reception decor. Rhys is scandalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Jack's "surprise" fiasco on Rhys' perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> It's more of a short ficlit than anything told from both Jack and Rhys' point of view.

Rhys couldn’t believe that the day had finally arrived. They had had their ups and downs but it was finally here. He had put so much work and planning into this day with some help from Angel and Gaige. Rhys didn’t know who was more excited. Those two girls or himself. Everything had been planned to perfection. He didn’t even let Jack make any decisions. This was Rhys’ day dammit!  
“Rhys?” Gaige popped her head into the room “ It’s time” Rhys straightened his tie for the thousandth time. ‘Well time to get this show on the road’ He took a deep breath and followed Gaige down the corridor.  
\---------------------------------------------------

The ceremony had been very beautiful. Many tears of joy had been shed. Handsome Jack would kill a man before admitting that he had shed tears seeing his Rhysie walk down the aisle towards him. He had looked so handsome. ‘Almost as handsome as me even’  
Angel and Gaige had done a wonderful job dressing Rhys up. That tie had really complimented his skin tone and brightened up his face. Rhys had a glow about him today. He looked so happy. Jack enjoyed seeing that smile on Rhys’ face even if he wouldn’t admit it. A smirk graced his face as he thought of his surprise for Rhys.  
He knew Rhys didn’t want him to do anything for this wedding. He thought it would be a great touch to this ‘special’ day. A homage to the great Handsome Jack! It couldn’t all just be about his little cupcake, Rhysie. It was Handsome Jack’s day too.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Rhys was going to kill Jack! This would be the shortest union Helios had ever seen. Hyperion would have to find a new president for the company. He sat in his seat fuming.  
“ Hey Cupcake!” Jack’s smile widened “Do you like my surprise?” Rhys’ hands clenched tighter. ‘How could he do...this?!?’ Rhys was so embarrassed. How could Jack do this to him. Nevermind, Jack was nothing if not Narcissistic. So of course he would do something like this.  
“Come on Rhysie!” Jack bumped his shoulder, “This whole day can’t just be about you”  
“Jack” Rhys said through clenched teeth, “Anything would have been better than..than THIS!!” He pointed to the offending “surprise”.  
“But Rhysie,” Jack laughed “this is the perfect homage to Handsome Jack!” Rhys placed his head in his hands.  
“ Yes but everyone didn’t need to see THAT!” Rhys sighed, “Who did you even get to do all of those?” Rhys wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
“Why your little lap dog Vaughn” Jack laughed. Rhys just sighed and wished he was someone else. Of course it was Vaughn.  
“But why THAT, Jack?” He picked up the offending item. It was a very good replica of the real thing.  
“Well Angel was looking for designs and stumbled across this one”  
“It was Angel’s idea?!?” Rhys said disbelievingly.  
“Gaige thought it would be funny and that it would definitely make you blush” Of course Gaige would say that. The brat!  
“You three will be the death of me!” Rhys stared at the offending item. It was a napkin folded in the likeness of Jack’s Penis. “Did Vaughn fold all of these?” Jack just nodded his head.  
“How did he get it so...accurate?” Jack turned to answer, “No please don’t answer that” He really needed to talk to Vaughn about NOT doing everything Jack asked him to do.  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Papa Rhys?” Rhys looked down towards Angel, “Are you mad at Daddy?” Rhys looked over to where Handsome Jack stood holding a glass of wine talking to Maya.  
Rhys sighed. “No Angel,” Rhys hugged her close “I figured he’d do something like this.” Rhys smiled, “He wouldn’t be Handsome Jack if he didn’t.”  
Angel hugged him closer. “I’m glad Papa” Jack walked over at that moment.  
“ How are my two favorite people.” Angel ran over to him and gave him a hug. She smiled up at him.  
“Love you Daddy,” Angel let go, “I’m off to find Gaige. You and Papa Rhys behave!” She giggled as she ran away toward Gaige. Jack walked closer to Rhys. Rhys crossed his arms over his chest wrinkling his silk shirt a bit more.  
“Aww come on Cupcake! You are not still mad!” Jack grabbed Rhys’ arms and uncrossed them bringing them around his waist. He grabbed Rhys’ face and leaned in close. “It was just a joke Rhys.” His fingers caressed Rhys face. His eyes closed as he leaned into the touch.  
Rhys could feel himself melting. Handsome Jack had that effect on him. That is one reason he had fallen in love with that exasperating man. He felt Jack’s arm pull him closer. He felt Jack’s hand caress his bum. Jack leaned in closer.  
“I never say this Rhysie,” He looked into Jack’s eyes “I truly am sorry I embarrassed you.” Rhys closed his eyes as Jack kissed him. He melted into Jack’s arms and deepened the kiss. He felt Jack start to unbutton his silk shirt. He felt the gentle touch of Jack’s hand on his bare back.  
The sound of a throat clearing made them jump apart. Blushing Rhys looked down at Angel. “There are children present!” she laughed, “Keep it PG please!” Rhys leaned into Handsome Jack embarrassed.  
“Maybe we should take this elsewhere.” Rhys nodded.  
“Yes, that is a great idea” Rhys groaned out.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Rhys looked down at a sleeping Jack. Yes, this had been a wonderful day. Even with the ‘napkin fiasco’ everything had been perfect. Handsome Jack is definitely one of the best things that had ever happened to Rhys. Rhys snuggled down into Jack’s arms. The day was very memorable. Hopefully the rest of their days would be just as wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. My first attempt at a fluff ficlit in a while. Hope y'all liked it. If you liked it feel free to kudos or comment.


End file.
